


Каналы

by etoneYozora



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoneYozora/pseuds/etoneYozora
Summary: И вот снова рождается Шарлотта. Какая участь её ждёт? Публика знает. Знают все, кроме бедной маленькой девочки.
Kudos: 2





	Каналы

Каналы в телевизоре – как отдельные миры. Каждый из них живёт своей жизнью, независимо друг от друга. Все они уникальны, не похожи на остальные. У каждого своя тематика, своё оформление, свой взгляд на вещи. На каком-то канале преподносят информацию так, а на другом – вот так.  
Каждый канал показывает своё: свой мир, свою Шарлотту. На каждом канале Шарлотта разная: где-то она добрая, нежная, но ранимая, пугливая; где-то она жестокая, социопатичная садистка; где-то она давно мертва; где-то только родилась. Единственное, что связывает все эти каналы, все эти истории, это то, что нигде, никогда, ни при каких условиях не будет счастливого конца. Каждая Шарлотта живёт, страдает, страдает, страдает, страдает, страдает, умирает, воскресает и вновь страдает. Каждая Шарлотта обременена такой участью. Какой бы она ни была, на каком канале бы ни находилась, её ждёт одна и та же участь.  
Боль, боль, боль ждёт её. Цветы распустятся на ранах, покрытые фиолетовым оттенком чернил. Слёзы ручьями будут стекать с её щёк, хочет она того или нет. Ужасный шум будет звоном отдаваться в ушах, ограждая Шарлотту от внешних звуков. Безумие вперемешку с отчаянием будет заполнять её сознание.  
Ведь этого хочет публика?  
И вот снова рождается Шарлотта. Какая участь её ждёт? Публика знает. Знают все, кроме бедной маленькой девочки.  
Привет, мир. Привет, Шарлотта.


End file.
